Eterno
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Lawless tiene miedo a no ser igual que antes, a no tener conocimiento, le aterra ser olvidado por Kuro y que la sed que los alimenta sea saciada por alguien más. Quiere estar junto a Kuro, unos días, unos meses, toda la eternidad si es posible.


Este fic participa en la convocatoria para el Grupo: Servamp 「Club de lectura 」

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivo creadoras, Strike Tanaka.

 **Pareja:** KuroLaw

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual, Fluff, Romance y rastros de O.C.

Sin más que decir, disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

Eterno

By KellenHakuen

* * *

Lawless no lo quiere admitir, pero a veces le gana el miedo con Kuro. Hay un terror inexplicable que le nace cuándo lo besa, y se desaparece con el tiempo al amanecer. Cuándo las tinieblas se acercan a él y la luz es tenue entre ellos emerge aquella punzante duda que carcome sus pensamientos.

Oscurece y sin poder dormir, a Lawless le llegan las pesadillas ¿cuándo se terminará esto?

Hyde tiene miedo de que esto se termine más pronto de lo que él desea, que, al darse la vuelta, el futuro acabe borrándolos como arena que es arrastrada hacia el mar. No quiere que se borre pronto, por eso, los miedos se vuelven peores que nunca, con el corazón picoteándole en las entrañas ya no se puede concentrar hasta que su hermano le reclama por algo de atención.

De pronto recapacita y sabe que no está solo, que Kuro está a un costado, observándole desde hace unos minutos, se apena un poco por ello. El silencio los inunda, ambos se miran entre sombras oscuras, intentando ubicarse, pero alcanza a percibir al otro, se reflejan en el carmín de los ojos ajenos.

Lawless ve a Kuro, y sabe que él está ahí para él. Kuro se refleja en Lawless y entiende el pequeño miedo que lo empuja al vacío. La respiración de pereza resbala en la mejilla del menor, deslizándose y causando escalofríos inminentes que se mezclan en la piel y explotan.

Lawless se ha enamorado de nuevo de su toque.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, escurriéndose los pecados entre ellos al terminar arriba para obtener una mejor vista, comienza a morderle, intentando hacerle reaccionar, Kuro también siente el miedo de Lawless, ese que transmite a través de monosílabos y jadeos pequeños, pero no sabe cómo acallarlos, lo advierte todo de él, su respiración precipitada, su cuerpo que tiembla, su rostro sonrojado y su boca malbaratada de sus mordidas. La noche es eterna, ambos lo saben, los acompaña con las estrellas como lámparas y sus voces de alucinógenos. Aquellas manos se mueven sin parar, buscando lo que les falta, se buscan ahincadamente en cada rincón del cuerpo.

Lawless tiene miedo a no ser igual que antes, a no tener conocimiento, le aterra ser olvidado por Kuro y que la sed que los alimenta sea saciada por alguien más. Quiere estar junto a Kuro, unos días, unos meses, toda la eternidad si es posible.

Kuro se fastidia por Lawless, sabe lo que siente, pero él tampoco tiene una respuesta, ¿para qué preocuparse? No hay límites entre ellos, la piel sólo los guía y ellos se desvanecen con ésta, quedan enterrados entre los brazos y piernas del otro.

—Nii-san, muéstrame algo eterno —ruega Lawless en medio de esa habitación, Kuro lo miró haciendo una mueca.

—Yo no sé de eso —respondió, con el aliento cayendo entre la piel del hombro y el cuello, muerde, escuchó a Hyde mascullar, pero ya no se resistió a continuar.

Hay una tormenta nocturna en aquel recinto estruendoso, revuelve todo, ¿por qué insiste en prometer cosas de tiempo? Sólo basta con hoy, con sentirse hoy, eso le responde Kuro.

¿Por qué no apreciarlo ahorita? ¿Por qué querer guardarlo? No entiende a Lawless, no, creo que ni siquiera desea entenderlo.

No quiere saber si van a estar juntos mañana, no quiere saber de eso, no quiere preocuparse si Lawless lo va a llegar a amar o el mismo sentimiento se envenenaría de odio.

No pidas más. Esto es lo único que tengo, el cuerpo de Kuro intenta explicárselo de forma tácita a través de besos y caricias, Lawless lo comprendió.

—Soy lo único que puedo darte.

—Y esa es la eternidad que necesito.

Kuro lo besa, y con ese ósculo inocente se liberan las penas y en las mordidas desaparecen los tormentos. Deja marcas, improntas huellas que exigen a Lawless que olvide los miedos, que deje de estar atado. Lawless deja escapar unos gemidos ensordecedores, con una mueca desesperada, Kuro lo calla con la boca, robándole el aliento, quitándole toda la esencia de descontrolado.

Cuando ellos se encuentran solos, los miedos se desnudan y se sienten más cerca que nunca.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
